inuyasha's great x7 grandaughter
by moonlight-angel418
Summary: -REDONE VERSION- who is this strange girl? wait she's my cousin! and now she's a... gonna have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps~! New redone version of inuyasha's great x7 grandaughter! ^w^ I'm so happy! So….. go on! What are you doing reading this? Start the chapter!**

I was jumping up and down in my seat. Why? Because I just finished the ending of my favorite magna _inuyasha_ and guess what? Kagome is actually real and she's my cousin! And I'm going to visit her! By myself too! My parents think I'm mature enough if I go alone on a plane and have a tracking device in the back of my neck. But I cannot wait! Maybe I'll be able to meet inuyasha too! Ahhhhh, that be a dream come true. I'd be able to touch his ears. I could imagine the soft, fluffyful white ears, feel them under my fingertips.

"hey, hey kid!" the taxi driver yelled at me. Couldn't he see I was having a daydream! I wanted to get to meet inuyasha as fast as I could! So I gave the guy 100 yen (ten dollars I think) grabbed my suitcase and ran toward the temple stairs. While I go through the trechourusly long steps, I'll introduce myself. I am Kim. I have long, straightish brown hair, I have deep, green-gray eyes. My skin tone, nose, and mouth are exactly like Kagome's (if I were animated). I was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with the 7-up logo on it. Panting and out of breath, I finally reached the top. Were I was welcomed by the whole family.

"konichiwa." I said as I collapsed on the ground.

"hi kim." Kagome's mom said.

I pulled myself up and felt something rub against my leg. It was a big cat that had orange and spots over its back.

"that's buyo." The little kid told me. What's his name? I heard it over the phone… soto? Soda? Sota? Yeah, I think it was sota.

"I'm sota, nice to meet 'cha." Yaaaaah! I have telepathic powers, you know.

"hi!" I said.

"come inside, kagome will show you around later, you must be tired." Kagome's mom gave me a warm smile and started walking towards the house. I just nodded my head with a "umhp" and walked toward the house with everyone else.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The house was…. Warm. It had a… warm feel to it….. as if a hug was fragranced all throughout the house. When I came in the old guy- what should I call him? Grandpa? He's not my grandpa. What do you call someone who's your cousin's grandpa? I don't know I'll just call him gramps.

"ahh, so this is the hidden member of the family. You know…" wow, he's just like in the manga. Boring. So he went on and on about something in the past. Yawn.

"please sit down, I'll make us some rame-" I was in my seat before she finished. I LOVE ramen. That's what me and inuyasha have in common. Ahhh inuyasha…. Everyone sweat drooped as hearts floated around me. Buyo came onto the table and started rubbing against my face. So I scratched his tummy and said "who's a good kitty? You are, yes you are."

**~~~~~~kagome's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I came jogging down the steps in my long blue skirt and yellow long-sleeve. And there sitting at the table was my supposed cousin. Wait where are her parents? They just let her fly all the way across the world by herself? I'll have to ask her that. She was teasing buyo just like a half-demon I know.

"Hi." I came over and sat down next to her. She looked up at me with a cocky smile. She reminded me of inuyasha. Weird, oh well.

"So, you're Kim?"

"no I'm a unicorn in disguise." She's defiantly not short on sacrcasm.

"Where are your parents?"

"I have a chip in the back of my neck so they always know where I am." What? I anime sweatdropped (is that a word?) and stared at the strange girl. She was my cousin? They only thing I see relateing me to her is our facial features. Mom came over and placed a cup of ramen in front of her and sota. Kim immediately teared into it. Slurping and drinking everything.

"seconds please." Just then we heard the pounding of feet and the door behind me slide open.

"hey kagome, I smelled ramen and-"

**I know its short but I wanted to get this chapter done as soon as possible. So whos at the door? Whats gonna happen next? Will there be new characters? Why am I asking so many questions even though I know the answers? See you next time on IGX7G chapter 2!**

**R&R! **


	2. inuyasha comes in!

**I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update but ff was being a meanie but and wouldn't let me update this chapter**

**Kagome's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Inuyasha stood in the door. I feel of strange sense of déjà vu. Considering the fact that this was how my mom meet inuyasha. And just like mom, kim got up in one swift motion stated touching his ears. I sweat dropped. This is getting stranger by the second.

**Kim's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

AHHHHHHHH! I just touched inuyasha's ears ! hmmm, I wonder how many fangirls wished to be in my spot? 1… 2…. 600 maybe? probably more. But this is the best moment in my life! Oh wait! I have to act as if I don't know about inuyasha! I could do that. I'm a pretty good actor.

"wow, there REAL." Took an acting class for a year. I put on a surprised face as kagome tried to find an explanation for the ears and outfit.

"well ummm…. He's ahhhh…."

" he's a demon! And kagome goes down a well and fights other demons with him!"

…... "what?"

"he he sota you have quite a imagination." Kagome started waving her hands like mad in front of her. " You see….. he's a cosplayer! Yeah a cosplayer! And ummmm." She scratched her head trying to think of an excuse.

I turned my attention to inuyasha. "so wow a demon. You sure know how to pick 'em kagome." Nudge nudge. Wink wink. Kagome and inuyasha started blushing madly.

"eh? What did she say?"

"kim! W-why would you say that?"

"you damn brat!"

"hey, don't curse at me!"

"urggggggg sit boy!"

Kaboom.

"he he that looked like fun! Sit boy!" another kaboom. Inuyasha and kagome stared at me weirdly.

"H-how…"

"what the hell?"

Me, sota, kagome's mom and gramps were all confused. Exept for ME*! But wait, how was I able to say sit boy and have inuyasha actually DO sit boy. Hmmm oh well.

But maybe there's more behind it?

**Other POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared deeply into the mirror. In there was a reflection of kagome and inuyasha. There was a old guy, a women, a little boy and a girl too. This must be kagome's family.

"what, that's impossible?" the girl just said the command and inuyasha pelted to the floor. 'hmmmm maybe I can use this girl to get the rest of the shikon jewel shards' I thought.

A light smirk appeared on my face as I started laughing manically.

**DUNNNNN DUUUUN DUUUUN! Is it A new character maybe? Or is it NARAKU! You may never know.**

**R&R!**

**p.s. *= I need to add SOME humor in this… even though it's not funny…. DX**


	3. please pretty please!

**Hello peoples! I will be updating every Monday now1 if I have a deadline line then I will probably update and this story won't collect cyper-dust! N-joy~! P.s I know it's Tuesday it's just that ff did something weird and I wasn't able to post it on Monday.**

"so you go down the well and then you go back in time to fight demons and try to put together this jewel thing."

"pretty much yeah." I nodded my head and put my finger on my chin as if I was pondering something.

"and you fight this guy named naraku who is also trying to get the jewel."

"yep." Kagome popped the 'p'.

"hmmm can I help too?" I pleaded. I put my most kawaii face and clasped both hands in front of me.

"please please pretty please with a cherry on top."

Kagome sighed. "only me and inuyasha can go down it."

"have you ever tried?"

"umm no."

"then let's try it!" I flung my arms in the arm as I jumped up from my seat "where is this well anyway?"

"here I'll show you." Sota got up from his seat.

"guys I don't know if this is a good idea." kagome started waving her hands In front of her madly.

"c'mon kagome!" I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. "you never know unless you try!" and little inuyasha sat in the corner cuz he had no idea what to do.

"ummmmm," was all we heard from him. Then I dropped kagome went over to inuyasha and grabbed his one ear.

"OW OW OW!" he howled in pain as I dragged him across the room with his ear.

"if kagome won't do it I'll try it with you! C'mon sota, to the well!" I screamed loudly. Sota was uncomfortly coming along in hopes that I wouldn't hurt him too while kagome sweat-dropped in the corner. All while their mom just stood by with a huge smile on her face and her hands clasped as if this happens every day.

Since the group was so busy fighting they didn't seem to notice that a weird kid was coming and ringing the doorbell until they heard the actual sound.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" I screamed and then barreled towards the door. Standing there was…..

**Damn that chapter is short! Oh well I'll update the next one early. Like tomorrow. I already have the chapter written out so. Its longer I think. LOL XD idk so R&R!**


	4. down the well!

**Hello fellow anime lovers~! Chapter 2~! I mean whatever the hell of a chapter were on~! Okay I'm gonna stop talking now and get on with the chapter~! And stop with the squiggly things~! And exclamation points~! God dammit…. ~!**

Hojo. Hojo. It was hojo at the door. "a-ahhh!" I jumped backwards, around a wall, over the table and onto inuyasha.

"w-what the?" inuyasha yelled as I tackled him onto the floor and pushed him over to the other side of the wall.

"shhhhh." I shushed him putting a finger over my lips. I snuck a look over around the wall. There was hojo walking in with kagome leading him. He was carrying a blue basket with a white and blue plaid ribbon wrapped snugly around it. Probably with medical stuff in it.

"hojo-kun what brings you here?" kagome's mom came out in a light green apron, with a washcloth and dish in her hand.

"I brought over some oranges from my mom's garden. There full of vitamin C." wow he seems really nice. I didn't really care about him in the manga but he seems like a really great guy.

"Oh you're so sweet! Here I have some ramen in the kitchen. I'll go get it." Kagome's mom was off out the door. Inuyasha struggled behind me trying to get some ramen and it took all my strength to keep him AND me from rushing into there.

"Oh wait, I still have the oranges. I'll go give them to your mom." Hojo went in the sane door that kagome's mom went through. Me and inuyasha heard footsteps coming towards us. Then an angry kagome came in front of us.

"We all knew you were there." Oh shiznuggets.

"Say, how 'bout you try that well thingy you were talking about earlier, Kim?"

"Okay!" I hopped up happily and grabbed inuyasha's sleeve

"C'mon inuyasha! Were goin to the well!" pulling him along with inhuman strength against the floor. Inuyasha made whimpers of confusion, fear, and "someone get me the hell out of here". When we reached the well I hoisted inuyasha up and over and used him as a sled down.

"Geronimo!" I yelled as inuyasha yelped all the way down. Before we could hit the hard ground we were surrounded by blue light.

"Yeeeeeeaaaahhhhhh it worked!" before my victory party could finished I was grabbed around the waist by a…. rose bush? It tangled across my waist and up my arms, twisted around my mouth the down to my legs, it wrapped tightly around my ankles. Blood seeped from the sharp thorns and bled down my arms and legs. Inuyasha finally noticed and yelled "KIM!" and reached out to start clawing at the bush put it pulled away violently away from inuyasha. The jolt was able to loosen some of the vines tied around my mouth while I easily bit the rest away. That allowed a loud scream to escape from my lips.

**Holy crap O.o that chapter was… interesting? Idk but it was pretty creepy if you ask me. I'm not the one to type long author notes but here is one. **

**Okay well remember my whole Monday plan thing well I might not be able to stick to it because recently my parents told me that we were gonna start this chore list. Now everyone got to pick a chore. Trying to be helpful, I started doing the dishes. So my dad comes up behind me and says "so kims doing the dishes." Something like that so apparently I'm in charge of the dishes while my mom's in charge with laundry. Guess what my brother got. The bathrooms. The freakin BATHROOMS. That we clean like once every 3 months. He won't even flush the toilet so now he's in charge of the bathroom? I mean seriously WTF? I don't even know what my dad got but I'm starting to suspect that my family's a bit sexist. Idk but I'm getting loaded with school work and house work. Not to forget my annoying stalker who is ruining my life and making me look like the bad guy when I just wanted to help Kristen. That and I think I'm deaf in one ear. FML. Hopefully I'll still get time to update and stuff. **

**R&R!**


	5. who are you? who's master?

Hello people~! i am literally writing this on the bus while I hope that my headphones will work. But u don't care now do you? Oh well I'm sorry if I update late but I'm too lazy to go back and edit it saying sorry for however many days I am late.

The long prickly ride lasted for only a few minutes. But it felt like hours too me. Not knowing the painful fate that might happen to me. But no one can predict the future. Maybe I'll live after this awful experience. But maybe I won't. You may never know.(but I know :U) finally an unpleasant jerk woke me up from my thoughts and I felt the vines tight grip around me loosen. Just enough for me to fall to the ground In a bloody mess. But what I thought would be gushing cuts of blood were actually small pricks as if from a real thorn bush and not a huge, gigantic sized ones. Once the cold floor made contact with my warm blood-covered skin I immediately jolted back up from shock and made me see the place where I was being held captive. I shouldn't say captive since there were no walls and only red smoke but it could be a trap.

"we've been expecting you." the voice of a girl echoed throughout the strange place.

"what's going on? Why am I here?"  
I asked. But only received a small chuckle

"you're in the well, stupid." this voice sounded different from the first one.

"don't call her stupid!" this voice sounded more childish.

"we won't get anywhere if you two don't stop fighting!" it was the same as the first one.

"he'll get mad if you two don't stop bickering!" this one was more calm than the others.

An argument broke out about god knows what.

"but she started it!"  
"no I didn't you did!"  
"guys he's gonna get mad!"  
"will you all stop this fighting for at least more than 2 seconds!"

I could definitely tell their was at least four people. The all sounded female too. And who is this "he" guy anyway?  
"umm, hello?" the argument stopped dead when the all heard my voice.  
" well hgmmm." the leader of the group, I guessed, was the first one to speak as she cleared her throat.  
" okay, I'm gonna explain this once so listen up. You have been chosen to participate in a very important experiment from our master. It is an honor to be chosen." she explained, "so don't screw it up"  
I could nothing but nod my as she came forward and grabbed me by my shirt collar.  
"stop scaring the poor girl." the apparent "leader" came forward with one hand on her hip.  
" shut up mizuzo."  
" don't curse at mizuzo, akira!"  
A girl, who looked a year younger than mizuzo and akira, came running forward,  
Akira just growled at the girl.  
"I can do whatever I want, yuki."  
Akira stared a death glare at the girl.  
"b-but master said that y-you weren't aloud to yell a-at us anymore." a girl who looked just like yuki came forward.  
" grrr stop telling me what to do! You're not master! Not mizuzo or yuki and especially not you yumi!"  
Akira screamed at the girls. Yumi and yuki hid behind mizuzo. Who was perfectly calm.  
"I would think differently, Akira. I do have this, after all." mizuzo held up her hand and on her finger was a blue ring.  
Akira gasped, "w-where did you get that?"  
Mizuzo just smirked, " well I am masters favorite."  
"u-uh, mizuzo? W-what about?" yumi motioned to me.  
"ah yes, how could I forget about our guest." mizuzo walked toward me. "I don't usually agree with Akira, but it is an honor to be chosen as one of us." she explained. " now get changed into this in there." she threw a dress at me and pointed to a door. " when you are done I'll tell you a very important secret."

I'm so sorry for being late! I started writing this on Monday and now it's Wednesday!  
I've been sick and the PSSAS came up. But they give us juice and pretzels. But I'm missing the pretzels TT_TT and I feel like crap  
So I'll try to update faster  
R&R!


	6. clothes and backstories?

**Arrg! I'm so****late! It's been like a week since I updated! I'm such a bad author! Oh well. I started writing out the chap in kagome's POV but it got boring so I switched to mine! Since I'm more interesting *shot* okay now onto the chapter  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls nothing else (I finally mentioned the disclaimer) ****  
****P.s. Mizuzo, ****Akira****, yumi and yuki are all on my profile. Which I mention like 6 times in the chap**

Once mizuzo threw the dress to me Akira grabbed my arm roughly and threw me into a small room.  
"Get changed." I heard Akira growl as she banged the door closed. The dress had plastic wrap around it and attached to the top was a little bag with different items. As I unzipped the bag I noticed how... Lolita-like the dress was. It was a spaghetti strap black Lolita dress with white lace ruffled around the skirt and about everywhere else. (Pic on my profile) As I slipped on the dress I opened the small bag and inside it were black high heel sandals (pic on my profile) with black pieces of fabric all over it (I don't know wat to say XD) little black hoop earrings, and a black gothic necklace with a red gemstone in a black oval frame and attached the frame was a black key. (It was so hard to find one of these things) Akira banged on the door. "Get changed already." she yelled. So I slipped on the dress, shoes, earrings, and necklace. Once I was done I opened the door and looked at mizuzo. She was twirling a strand of her long dark purple hair.  
"You look so beautiful." yumi muttered.  
"Like a princess." yuki said in amazement.  
"You are indeed amazing, but let's get onto the next step. Shall we?" mizuzo strut over to me. Her dark blue dress swaying behind her as she placed a cold finger on my forehead and closed her eyes. All of a sudden my eyes started to burn. And I felt my hair start to grow. Wtf is happening?  
Mizuzo's finally stopped and pulled her hand away from my head.  
"There. All done. Now that didn't hurt that much?" mizuzo said.  
"w-what did you do to me?" I asked.  
Mizuzo smirked and called to yumi and yuki, "yumi, yuki, go get me a mirror."  
They both stood up straight, nodded and said "okay." and went off to get a mirror.  
"Now Kim, what you will see will surprise you. I hope you're ready for this." mizuzo stared at me straight in the eyes, "your life will be change dramatically. You won't go back home to America. Are you ready to accept that?" I could do nothing but nod my head. Yumi and yuki came out of nowhere and shoved a mirror in my face.  
"Oh my god..." was all I could say. My eyes were blood red and my hair was… was… white! I couldn't believe it.  
"You look so pretty!" yuki and yumi said . They look a lot like twins. Both wearing white dresses and there light blue hair in long pigtails. To go with yuki's piercing blue eyes with yumi's soft ones. On yuki's right hand was a red ring and the same ring on yumi's left hand. Mizuzo's dark red eyes switched to me then Akira as she said "stop moping around in the corner and get over here." Akira glared at mizuzo. Her green eyes menacing. Her black high heels clicking high heels clicking with a loud clang. Her blood red dress swishing behind her.  
"Listen up, brat." she reached over and grabbed my hair.  
"Owww owwwww!" I yelled at the pain which only made Akira pull harder.  
"don't think that you're better than me, 'cuz you're not." so roughly let go of my hair and did a little turn. Slapping my face with her long black hair. I noticed how the same ring that yumi and yuki had was on her right hand.  
"Akira, master wouldn't be happy if you torturing our guest." mizuzo said. Mizuzo was defiantly the leader of the group. Her ring was different than everybody else. It was a big blue ring on her left hand with a fancy silver frame around it. Who is this master anyway?  
"who is "master" anyway?" I asked. Mizuzo sighed.  
"I forget all about. Well, where to begin?" she tapped her chin and stared at the floor as if it owed her money.  
"master is the guy that owns you. You've stepped into his trap and now you're his." Akira said menacingly.  
"Akira, stop scaring her. Master is the man who gave all of us the rare chance of an exciting endless life." mizuzo explained.  
"exciting life? He trapped us here for 900 years!" Akira yelled.  
"we've been here for only 600 years." yuki and yumi said.  
"and I've been here longer." mizuzo said. "but now we can finally get out of here. And I don't see why you're so eager to leave and see your father." Akira shut up then.  
"you just don't like being someone's pawn. You'd rather be with your father than be someone's property." mizuzo went on. "or is it to see him?" Akira's teeth clench and her fist tightened.  
"what about you? Don't try to act so innocent! I know what you did!" Akira's threat didn't seem to phase mizuzo.  
Just then a loud bang of a door shot open with a "clang" ing sound and a deep voice filled the room.  
"so our guest has finally arrived."  
Then it all went black.

**I didn't plan on giving the girls a background story. Or a name. But maybe I'll have some chapters in their POV's I'm really just winging this whole story but who cares! And I noticed how I didn't explained how they looked so I tried o it as quickly as possible so if I skipped anyone or if people still don't know what they look like I'm gonna put it on my profile along with their clothes. I'm also trying to get some new stories up too, and for some other stuff for other websites too. And my b-days coming up! I can't wait! But I have to get braces on that day too! FML okay I'm really tired so I'm gonna go bye!  
R&R!****  
**


End file.
